I Would Rather Be With You
by iluvapplepi
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a social outcast with no life besides her academic one. Percy Jackson is the new kid who's being shown around by the geekiest girl in school –such an embarrassment, right? He doesn't think so. Percy doesn't care and befriends Annabeth. When Percy unknowingly is pulled into the popular clique, what happens to their friendship? Name change! Percabeth!


Chase and Jackson: Chapter One

Summary: Annabeth Chase is a social outcast with no life besides her academic one, and she denies it daily, but siblings do not count as friends. Percy Jackson is the new kid who's being shown around by the geekiest girl in school –such an embarrassment, right? He doesn't think so. Percy doesn't listen and befriends Annabeth. When Percy unknowingly is pulled into the popular clique, what happens to their relationship?

**I know, I know, sucky title. Review any better titles? First ever AU story so don't hate. Love. Because I know you will because I have that power over people. That's right. Daughter (if you didn't realize… well poor you) of Aphrodite here! And not the slutty kind, though I am pretty hot, if I do say so myself, but the knowledgeable and smart kind. :) That's right, a new specimen of Aphrodite genetics. Needless to say, my dad is a son of Athena, yup that's right, I WENT THERE! The ceiling can't hold me! BOOYA! Apollo descendant! (But don't worry; I don't kill stuffed animals for a living like some…) Anyways, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, I think. I don't know. I've been on the World Wide Web all night and I haven't been able to look in a mirror since New Year's. Maybe, hopefully, some weird transformation thing has happened overnight and I suddenly have a million dollar bounty over my head for not writing the Blood of Olympus fast enough.

Annabeth Chase's Point of View

The morning sun glared through the gaps of my thin curtains and shone right in my face. And therefore, I am awake. At 5:46 in the morning. Screw my life. Groaning and practically yelling profanities at my crappy life, I rolled off the bed and landed with a loud thump, on the ground. What a great way to start off the day.

I trudged my way through my morning routine and threw on the first t-shirt and jeans I could see. Walking down the stairs was agony when I realized I left my glasses in my washroom.

"UGHH!" I yelled, and crawled back up the steps to retrieve them.

I sat down at the kitchen island and snatched a piece of toast and a cup of orange juice already made by my 'lovely' stepmother. She's been trying to act nice to me ever since 4 months ago when my dad had proposed, completely without my acknowledgement or consent. So here I am with two annoying little twin stepbrothers pulling pranks and making Lego and whatever else their 10 year old minds do. Don't get me wrong, they were adorable when we first met, but when they realized that most of my attention was towards academics and not fussing over their cuteness, they started World War III with each other, trying to get my attention. It was cute at first but I cannot stand the hullabaloo outside my door.

Finishing my breakfast, I brushed my teeth again and grabbed my books and homework from yesterday to look over. By the time Bobby and Matthew had come downstairs in matching outfits, I had looked over my Chemistry, Math and History homework, and now attempting to decipher the English portion. My stupid dyslexia had always been a problem, but since entering to Goode High School and "discovering my futuristic insights", I had been able to control it for the most part. I guess today is just an unlucky day for me.

Checking the time, I realized that I only had 5 minutes left until I had to get to school. I shouted a goodbye over my shoulder as I headed out the door with my nose nuzzled inside my book. Now before you scream that I will get run over by a car, I'll let you know that I have been doing this for years. For your information, there are no cars out in this time of the day because I live in a strange senior-citizen infested neighbourhood. Not to say I have something against them but I have no neighbours my age. The only thing I can hope for is my new neighbours moving in next door. I have always had my hopes up every time something like that happens so I wasn't too excited to meet them. But like always, my exceptionally cheerful stepmother has arranged for me to go deliver some cookies to them as a nice gesture after school. Screw. My. Life.

Before I knew, I was standing in outside the main office where I was so annoyingly requested to be at, with choruses of "oooooh's" around me. How old are they? 6? I walked in, I could guess that I needed to show some new kid around, since there was this boy sitting in the visitor chair looking really lost. He was pretty tall from what I could see and handsome. He was tanned and had green eyes. Probably from California and those typical surfers. He would probably be one of the jerks in the popular club. Just to make sure, I asked the secretary, Ms. Raina why I was called. She confirmed my suspicions and introduced the boy, Perseus Jackson, or Percy, as I was corrected when he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced.

"Annabeth Chase," I replied.

"So, should we? You know, get going?" that was strange, he was acting almost, nervous. I showed him to the lockers, the gymnasium, bathrooms and to homeroom for juniors, which he was in with me.

I explained to Mr. Holwe about Percy and he was told to stand in the front of the room to be introduced. I smiled at him and sat down, from my analysis of him throughout the tour, he wasn't as arrogant or cocky as the other guys in our school. He could make jokes that seemed a bit restrained but I laughed to ease his nervousness from being The New Kid. When the bell rang, the last few people rushed inside, including my cousin Thalia Grace and her new boyfriend Nico di Angelo. They were very punk/goth, so they were wearing black, leather aviator jackets and such. Thalia and I used to be best friends, but when she started going out with Nico, I was always the third wheel, so I decided to leave them with their space.

Mr. Holwe started talking attendance and he introduced Percy to the class.

"Um… hi," he started, and everyone started to laugh. I could see the jocks already forming a plan to invite Percy to the party Friday night and the cheerleader girls, Drew, Nancy, and Khione, already saying how hot he was and calling dibs on who would get to make their move. I turned away, disgusted on how they could treat people like pie, calling dibs and the pieces.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I moved here from California, but I was born here in New York, because my dad got reinstated again here. And um… I like the beach?" he ended awkwardly while blushing. He was told to sit down in the empty spot beside me and he made some futile attempts to make conversation while I was subconsciously nodding when I was reading the book for English. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and rushed out.

The rest of the day passed on uneventfully, and I had every class with Percy. When lunch came around, I got a salad and opened my book and dug in. Halfway through lunch, I sensed a presence in front of me so I lowered the book from my face and saw The New Kid, Percy there.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" I asked trying to be polite but I really wanted to get back to reading.

"No, you can continue, I just wanted to sit here," he said. So I continued to engross myself in the fascinating adventures of Peter Johnson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. After a few times of spotting Percy out of the corner of my eyes looking like he had something to say, I sighed and put down my book.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked again, partially exasperated I wouldn't find out what happened when Peter fell off the Arch.

"No, no. Continue reading." Percy insisted.

"I sounds to me like you're avoiding someone. Is it Drew? Or Nancy? Or Khione?" I smirked when he made something crossed between a yelp and a squeal and shook his head frantically. "Because they're coming right now."

Percy whipped his head around and surprisingly enough, Nancy was strutting her way over, because she won the fight over who got Percy.

"Hey babe," she purred, and I almost puked into my book.

"Um… Hi?" he responded, such an idiot.

"My name is Nancy, you interested in coming over to my house tonight?" she added a sultry winked.

"Sorry, but um… my mom needs help unpacking the rest of our stuff. Wait –did you say your name was Nancy? Nancy Bobofit?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, so you've heard of me?" she purred once again.

"Of course! Remember?! Yancy Academy? I'm Percy Jackson!" he was almost shouting and most of the people in the cafeteria glanced over to see what all the commotion was about.

"AH! YOU! Never mention that hell hole again!" and she stormed away.

"Looks like someone lost their chance of hooking up with the hottest girl in school." I said.

He looked at me weirdly. "Not really."

"Oh. So you've already have your eyes on someone else huh?" I knew it was too good to be true. Once into their posse, you could never change back.

"Yea," he blushed, weird. "Any ways, Nancy was a bully to me all through middle school. Yancy was a place for troubled kids. She has come a long way."

"I guess so. Well, now that you know your way around the school and have already found a target, no need to be nice to me. Go and find some jocky friends. Spread your winds and fly to your new posse." I chuckled.

He looked at me weirdly. "Who?"

"Go on. No need to be nice. I'm used to it." I admitted. He blushed before talking.

"But I want to–" but I never found out what he wanted because suddenly, Thalia and her group of friends rushed over to greet Percy.

* * *

**Yea! A sort of teaser for you guys to enjoy. Tell me your thoughts. If you haven't please please **_**please**_** read my one-shot called Grey Light (based on MockingScout's story called Firelight).Thanks for reading and FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW! OH, AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, RECOMMEND TO FRIENDS! But sincerely, I say thank you to those of you who have read and are following my stories. _This has just been revised (AN only) because I have gotten over my rage of whatever that was... BTW, guest reviewers are encouraged to LOG IN because writing hate on this with a guest account is very cowardly. If you have anything to say, say it to my face. Or my marshmallows. Whichever applies to you. Good day.**


End file.
